onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Capone Bege
| jva=Naoki Tatsuta| bounty= 138,000,000}}| }} Capone "Gang" Bege is a mafia don like pirate who hails from West Blue.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 498 and Episode 392, Capone Bege is introduced. He is the leader of the Firetank Pirates and is one of eleven pirates who have been referred to as "The Eleven Supernovas", rookie pirates whose bounties are higher than 100,000,000. Appearance Capone is a short man with a stocky build who looks like a Mafia boss with the black-and-white pinstriped attire he is dressed in, complete with a green scarf around his neck, with the excess tucked inside the suit (making it look like a cravat). He sports an oiled-up and slicked-back hairstyle befitting that of a crime don. And like Crocodile, Bege wears very expensive golden rings with precious stones mounted on them, with the only difference is that with both hands on, all of his fingers (including the thumbs) have them. His facial features have a very stern look to them further accentuated by his rather sharp but hooking beak-like nose. He also has five o'clock stubble on his upper lip. As for his personal effects, he has a pirate captain's coat with red and gold trimming, and a western style cowboy hat, both of which he only seems to wear for traveling purposes, and has been seen smoking a cigar. Personality Capone is a man who likes good behavior and mannerisms. He is appalled by things like bad table manners and rudeness. He usually maintains a reserved and calm demeanor almost to the point of being cultured and sophisticated. However, he can be very impatient and ill-tempered and is not at all above injuring others, even his own crew, should they provoke his ire even the slightest. For so long as he's not agitated, he appears to be a pirate who prefers to avoid trouble where can be, and his reaction to hearing about Luffy's attack on a World Noble is that of shock and of fleeting foot. However, when he does engage in battle, it is possibly due to the nature of his powers, that he tends to just walk into danger on his own, since he can easily summon numerous subordinates at any time and place to fight on his behalf. It also seems to be for this reason, that he appears to view his crew as somewhat expendable, made apparent by the fact he did not seemed bothered about smoking them out despite their protests. Relationships Crew Capone's men generally address him as "Father" similarly to the way that Mafia members address their high ranking leader as "Godfather". In return, he sees his crew mates somewhat expendable, as he stabbed one with a fork for disturbing him, and continued to smoke heavily despite his subordinates being inside him. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Like Don Krieg, Bege controls a massive force of subordinates.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 507 and Episode 398, Capone speaks of military. Unlike Krieg, however, he holds them within his body using some unknown Devil Fruit, including horses and cannons. He manifests these objects outside his body by first manifesting gunports and doorbridges on his person through which his "troops" could come out. It is currently unknown whether or not these people, animals, and objects were created by his own powers or were actually real and made miniature by his powers. Essentially, this makes Bege a human-sized walking fortress, a literal one-man army. His insides also appear to that of a literal fortress, featuring stone brick rooms as well as drawbridges that can open and close, again putting into question whether Capone creates them at will or that his body truly does function like a fortress and has people run around his body at all times. When the objects and people within him reach a certain distance away from his body, shown by a pinkish layer of an unknown aura centered on Bege's location, they go back to full size upon passing that distance, resulting in large cannon volleys and cavalry seemingly popping out of nowhere from one man.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 508 and Episode 401, Capone reveals a miniature army inside him. History Sabaody Archipelago Arc Like the other Supernovas, he was first seen having entered the Sabaody Archipelago, after having traversed one of the Grand Line's seven initial paths. His first appearance was inside a restaurant, where he was seen eating next to Jewelry Bonney, disgusted by her lack of manners.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 498 and Episode 392, Capone and Bonney are seen together. Later, he was seen witnessing Roronoa Zoro walking in the path of a Tenryuubito, nearly causing the call for an Admiral to the archipelago, if not for the intervention of Bonney. He also noted that even if the Straw Hat Pirates were as crazy as rumors would have it, Zoro was truly insane for drawing his blade against a Tenryuubito. Later on, he read the latest news that Portgas D. Ace, Whitebeard's second-in-command was to be executed in public to his shock, as most other Supernovas did. Finally, when he heard how Luffy attacked a Tenryuubito, he ordered his crew to set for Fishman Island immediately, saying he did not wish to deal with a Marine Admiral.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 504 and Episode 398, Capone leaves. However, he is later on surrounded by a horde of Marine soldiers all by himself, but he calmly tells them that they've already lost in sheer military force,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 507 and Episode 401, Capone is surrounded. backing it up by calling forth what is essentially a small army from his body, as well as firing small cannons (which expanded into regular sized cannonballs). Marineford Arc He was seen watching Ace's execution televised at Sabaody, meaning that he managed to escape capture by the Marines, and remarks that Whitebeard would never sell out his comrades. After the war ends, he is seen commenting that, in an instant, Whitebeard's territorial waters were transformed into a sea of blood, implying now that the Yonkou is gone, so is the protection he has bestowed upon his territories. Thus, it is only a matter of time before chaos ensues. Post-War Arc Later, while in the New World, he is eating in his ship when it is apparently drawn toward an incredibly large, black object in the sky above him. He and his crew scream out in terror, but can do nothing as they draw nearer to the object. Trivia * He is named after real life 1920's gangster, Alphonse "Al" Capone. His inspiration is both from Capone as well as French privateer William le Sauvage.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 52 - Fan Question: Do the Supernovas' names come from real life pirates? * He is the only Supernova from the West Blue. References External Links *Al Capone - Wikipedia article on the real life mobster Capone Bege is named after Site Navigation de:Capone Bege fr:Capone Bege Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Smokers Category:Eleven Supernovas Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:West Blue Characters